Last Breath
by spica-kuma
Summary: takdir kematian semakin mendekatinya, namun ia selalu berusaha membuang jauh fakta pahit itu. demi teman dan demi seseorang..  puppyshipping. suck at summary sorry


**Disclaimer : ** Yugi Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and this fic originally belongs to me.

**Rate : **T

**Genre :** friendship / angst / school life

**Warning : ** Shonen ai, Chara death, Alternate Reality, Misstypo,OOC, dll

**Summary :** takdir kematian semakin mendekatinya, namun ia selalu berusaha membuang jauh- jauh fakta pahit itu. Demi teman. Dan.. demi seseorang.

o0o

**A/N : **Yak! Saya kembali ke fandom YGO! Tapi bukan dalam cerita humor kebiasaan saya.. entah kenapa pas denger lagu jadul yang sangat menginspirasi-menurut saya- jadilah fic ini.

Langsung saja, yang ga mau baca boleh klik back dan bagi yang mau melanjutkan silahkan tinggalkan review anda setelah membaca fic gaje ni~

Mari di monggo..

o0o

"Kau tak apa, Jou?" suara itu terdengar lagi di telinga seorang blonde yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur UKS. Perlahan mata coklatnya terbuka lebar. Di temukannya sosok mungil berambut jabrik tiga warna dengan tatapan khawatir di sampingnya.

Kesadarannya yang masih belum terkumpul penuh memaksanya merasakan sakit kepala yang amat. Rasa sakit itu terus menjalar ke seluruh badannya.

"Uh.. sa..sakit.." dia memegangi kepalanya. Menjambak rambut emasnya. Membuat orang di sampingnya semakin khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, Jou? Mana yang sakit?" pertanyaan itu terus mengganggu Jou dalam kesakitannya, tapi dia menahan rasa sakit itu dan memaksa tersenyum.

"Aku tak apa,Yugi.. pasti karena tadi kena bola.." senyum lebar di pasang Jou untuk meyakinkan Yugi bahwa ia tak apa- apa.

"Apa kau sakit? Tak biasanya kau pingsan hanya karena kepalamu kena bola" muncul seseorang yang mirip dengan Yugi yang lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur tempat jou terbaring.

"Entahlah.. mungkin aku memang sakit.." Jou menggaruk .

-xxx-

Jou berlari di koridor kelas, tak di pedulikannya suara debam sepatu dengan lantai yang mengganggu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang ia harus masuk kelas sebelum guru pelajaran pertama masuk. Ia terlambat. Jou terus menyalahkan sakit kepalanya yang terus mengganggunya tiap bangun tidur, bahkan pagi ini Jou tak sempat merapikan pakaiannya karena tak ada waktu.

BRUUK!

Jou menabrak seseorang saat berbelok di tangga. Dirinya yang lebih kecil dari yang di tabraknya mau tak mau mendaratkan bokongnya ke lantai keras.

"Kau terlambat, mutt" suara yang cukup familiar. Jou mendongak dan melihat seorang brunette berdiri di ketua komite disiplin. Dengan gaya angkuhnya dia berdiri dan bukannya menolong Jou yang jatuh, dia justru menatap Jou penuh intimidasi.

"Minggir, aku mau ke kelas!" jou tak peduli lagi pada kawan bertengkarnya itu. Si brunette yang tak lain adalah Kaiba Seto ambil langkah yang sama dengan Jou, tak peduli.

Pintu kelas terbuka kasar. Jou membelakkan matanya saat sebuah penghapus papan tulis menyambutnya, untung saja dia sempat menghindar.

"Kau terlambat!" seorang guru berdiri dengan bersiap melempar kapur tulis. Jou meringis dan langsung duduk sebelum kapur itu melayang.

Si guru kembali melanjutkan pelajaran, namun Jou sama sekali belum konsentrasi. Nafasnya tersengal dan wajahnya penuh keringat hasil berlari sekencang- kencangnya.

"Psst.. Jou, kau bangun kesiangan lagi?" bisik seorang berambut tanduk yang duduk di sebelahnya. Belum juga pertanyaan barusan di jawab, Yugi yang duduk di depannya memberinya sobekan kertas yang isinya pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang hampir sama dengan orang di sebelahnya. Jou diam, sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaan teman- temannya dan ocehan si guru tentang sesuatu. Rasa sakit kepala itu menyerangnya lagi.'Akhir- akhir ini jadi tambah sering..' batin Jou sambil berusaha konsentrasi ke buku pelajaran di depannya.

Seperti biasa saat istirahat, Jou bersama dengan teman- temannya di kelas. Entah itu hanya bercanda atau berbagi cerita. Hingga seseorang mengganggu acara mereka.

"Ini punyamu" semua yang ada di meja Jou hanya diam tak terkecuali Anzu yang biasanya cerewet, mereka tidak sedang melihat hantu. Tapi mereka melihat seorang Kaiba Seto yang selalu tak peduli mengembalikan sesuatu yang ternyata gantungan kunci ke Jou. Hah? Tak salah? Hanya gantungan kunci biasa! Lagipula biasanya mereka berdekatan radius satu meter saja pasti langsung terjadi adu mulut yang tak jarang berakhir adu pukul. Kenapa Kaiba sampai mau repot?

"Eh.. makasih.." Jou tersenyum lebar dan menerima benda mungil itu, tapi Kaiba tak mendengarkan ucapan terima kasih Jou dan langsung pergi dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Eh..eh.. kenapa dia?" tanya Anzu. Yang lain hanya menatap aneh Kaiba yang menjauh. Jou pun sepertinya bingung.

"Mungkin kepala jamurnya terhantam sesuatu?" Jou ikut berekspresi aneh. Dan kebersamaan mereka sekali lagi harus di potong oleh bel masuk kelas.

-xxx-

"Apa kau, Jamur?" suara lantang itu kembali terdengar. Semua anak di kelas hanya menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran beberapa anak yang merasa terganggu lebih memilih keluar kelas.

"Aku bilang minggir!" Kaiba terus menekan Jou dengan gaya bicara dinginnya, namun sepertinya tak berlaku bagi Jou yang sudah kebal.

"Kenapa kau mau aku minggir? Ini kursiku! Lagipula mejamu dan mejaku kan di pisah! Mau di bilang sebelahanpun ada jaraknya, Jamur bodoh!" Jou meninggikan suaranya dan satu kakinya berdiri di kursi.

"Aku tak mau dekat dengan anjing idiot macam kau!" Kaiba menendang kursi pijakan Jou, membuat Jou limbung dan menarik trench coatnya.

Suara baju sobek dan di susul bunyi jatuh menggema di kelas yang agak sepi karena memang sedang waktu istirahat.

"Kau itu apa- apaan sih, bodoh!" Jou berusaha bangun sambil terus menggerutu, dan dia baru sadar kalau jaraknya dengan Kaiba sangat dekat saat tak sengaja Jou bangun dan jidatnya menjedut dagu Kaiba. Kontan saja Jou langsung melompat yang sialnya tangannya masih menggenggam trench coat Kaiba. Sekali lagi suara 'Breet' terdengar.

"Eh? ..." Jou merasakan aura gelap dan benar saja, pandangan menusuk Kaiba terhujam dalam-dalam ke mata Jou.

"Anjing tolol!" dan selanjutnya terjadilah adu pukul. Semua yang ada di kelas tak berani melerai, karena tak mau menjadi objek amukan mereka. Mereka berdua hanya menjadi tontonan gratis di dalam kelas.

"Ck.. kalian! Hentikan bermain seperti anak kecil!" Yami yang baru saja masuk kelas hanya menghela napas saat mendengar keributan dari dalam kelas. Dia memilih menarik Kaiba mundur, meski agak kesusahan juga karena Kaiba yang memang lebih besar darinya. Barulah melihat Yami agak kesusahan, beberapa anak membantu memisahkan mereka.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan! Sakit tahu-Aaaa!" dari dalam UKS terus terdengar suara teriakan dan makian yang asalnya dari Jou.

"Kalau kau tidak diam mana bisa aku mengobatimu!" Isis selaku perawat di UKS hanya sweatdrop saat berulangkali Jou berteriak kesakitan.

"Ya tapi pelan-pelan!" sekali lagi Jou berteriak dan Isis langsung menempelkan plester luka keras- keras di pelipis Jou yang langsung membuat Jou berteriak tak karuan.

"Kau berisik!" di seberangnya, Kaiba hanya diam saat di obati. Memang tak seperti Jou, luka Kaiba lebih sedikit.

"Kau yang salah, jamur bodoh! Kau yang pertama memukul!" Jou menunjuk- nunjuk Kaiba. Tak mau terjadi adu pukul lagi, Isis menyuruh Kaiba keluar ruangan lebih dulu dan lagipula luka-luka Kaiba sudah lebih dulu diobati.

-xxx-

"uhuk.. uhuk.. ck, sial!" seorang berambut pirang terus terbatuk dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Dadanya naik-turun tak karuan karna sulit bernapas. Rasa sakit kepala langsung menyerang si blonde. Terus bertambah seiring batuknya yang semakin menjadi.

"kh-dadaku sesak sekali.. kenapa sih? Merepotkan!" akhirnnya batuknya berhenti juga, namun sakit kepalanya tetap tak mereda hingga pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tepat saat kenop pintu di buka pandangannya menghitam dan lantai langsung menerima tubuhnya.

.

.

Ruangan gelap itu langsung menyambut matanya. Dikedipkannya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan , ini bukan di kamarnya.

"Ung..." Jou menggeliat pelan, merasakan nyamannya ranjang yang ia tempati. Perlahan dia bangun dan mencari saklar lampu. Kepalanya masih agak pusing hingga dia berjalan sambil meraba ! lampu kamar itu menyala dan menampakkan kamar yang mewah, mulai dari perabotan maupun suasana kamar itu terasa berbeda. Jou yakin ini bukan di rumah Yugi maupun temannya yang lain, karena tak sekalipun Jou pernah ke sini.

Ditelusurinya setiap sisi kamar, tak di temukan satupun petunjuk tentang milik siapa kamar ini. Jou melihat lemari besar di sudut ruangan dengan pintu ukiran yang di tengahnya terdapat cermin besar. Jou melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin itu.'sepertinya ada yang berbeda...' pikir Jou. Tak lama matanya terbuka lebar, dia baru ingat kalau dia tak memakai seragam sekolahnya tapi memakai piyama sutra berwarna biru muda.

Masih dalam posisi melongo, Jou sudah di kagetkan lagi oleh suara pintu terbuka. Jou langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang yang sudah sangat di kenalnya.

"Kaiba?" Jou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jadi dia tidur di rumah si ketua komite disiplin angkuh yang menjadi kawan bertengkarnya? Mimpi buruk bagi Jou yang pasti akan lebih di intimidasi setelah kejadian ini.

"Kau merepotkan tahu" komentar Kaiba yang masih berdiri menyandar di daun pintu. Tatapannya masih penuh intimidasi. Jou yang memang tak mau kalah dari si brunette itupun mulai mengajak berdebat.

"Lalu untuk apa membawaku kesini kalau aku merepotkan? Dasar bodoh!" Jou menunjuk- nunjuk Kaiba lagi. Menatap tajam si mata lazuli. Orang di seberangnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Oh, tahu begitu harusnya aku tetap membiarkanmu di toilet... mungkin saja besok kau akan di temukan dengan keadaan mengenaskan" jawab Kaiba enteng. Jou tak paham jawaban yang dilontarkan Kaiba barusan. Hanya kata 'Hah?' yang keluar dari mulut Jou.

"Ck, kau tahu kalau sekolah ada hantu kan? Atau kau mau melihatnya?" lagi- lagi tatapan intimidasi itu muncul di kedua mata Kaiba dan kali ini di sertai senyum sinis. Mendengar kata- kata Kaiba, entah kenapa Jou merinding sendiri.

"Apa sih? Tak lucu tahu! sejak kapan sekolahnya berhantu, hah? Lalu kenapa aku tak di antar pulang saja,heh? Dan.. mana seragamku? Kenapa aku pakai baju ini?" pertanyaan beruntut dari Jou. wajah Jou memanas, di tautkannya alis tanda marah dan dia dalam posisi tidak mengutungkan saat ini.

"Aku tak mau tahu rumahmu dan seragammu ada di binatu, jadi pakai saja baju itu atau kau mau tak pakai apa-apa?" ok,pernyataan dan pertanyaan terakhir sepertinya menyulut amarah si pirang satu itu. Tanpa perlu terima kasih sebelumnya Jou langsung berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan kaiba yang masih berdiri di pintu. Namun sialnya Jou tak tahu kemana arah pintu keluar hingga dia hanya terdiam di sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti ruang tamu. Wajah Jou semakin memanas plus memerah saat Kaiba muncul dari pintu tempatnya lewat tadi dan tertawa meledeknya.

"Pintunya bukan di sini, anjing idiot.. harusnya kau tanya dulu sebelum seenaknya pergi.." Jou yang memunggungi kaiba tak melihat senyum Kaiba yang sepertinya membodohi tingkah Jou barusan. Dan kalau saja Jou melihatnya pasti akan terjadi adu pukul part 2.

"Urusai!"

.

.

Angin musim dingin yang menusuk membuat siswa-siswi SMA Domino mempercepat langkahnya. Seperti beberapa siswa yang satu ini, tak ingin acara belajar mereka terganggu dingin, mereka cepat- cepat pergi ke rumah Yugi.

"hyaa~ dingin sekali! Serasa membeku.." seru seorang berambut tanduk. Di gosok- gosokkannya kedua tangannya, berusaha mencari sedikit kehangatan dari telapak tangannya itu.

"Salahmu karena tak bawa sarung tangan, Honda.." seorang lagi dengan rambut putih pucat memilih mengeratkan jaketnya.

"ck, sudah.. yang penting nanti di rumah Yugi kan hangat.." satu- satunya perempuan dalam gerombolan itu ikut bicara. Langkah mereka berhenti di depan rumah-atau tepatnya toko game yang merangkap jadi rumah.

"Akhirnya~ " si rambut tanduk-sebut saja Honda langsung berjongkok di depan pemanas ruangan. Yang lainnya langsung membuka tas masing- masing dan menyiapkan buku. Yugi yang duduk di sebelah Jou agak heran dengan sikap Jou hari ini. Dia jadi lebih diam.

"Um.. kau tak apa- apa Jou?" baik sekali Yugi ini, selalu peduli dan mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Jou yang sadar dari melamunnya hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Semua yang ada di kamar itu juga agak heran dengan Jou, rasanya kemarin dia masih seperti biasa.

"Kau yakin,Jou?... kalau tak apa- apa ya sudah, ayo belajar" si rambut putihpun ikut khawatir.

"Aku tak apa- apa Ryou, hanya kurang tidur.." Jou menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. 'Aku tak mungkin cerita kalau semalam aku tidur di rumah si jamur itu..' batin Jou sambil tertawa aneh. yang lainnya justru menganggap Jou semakin aneh.

Ruangan itu sekejap hening dan yang ada hanya suara kertas yang di gores bolpoin dan pensil, sesekali terdengar perdebatan kecil tentang jawaban yang berbeda. Saat seperti ini, Jou merasakan sakit kepalanya mulai menyerang lagi. Semakin lama sakit kepalanya sungguh sangat mengganggu, bahkan tak jarang ia pingsan. Pernah ia di temukan pingsan di kamarnya dengan hidung berdarah, membuat adiknya-Shizuka menjadi gempar tak karuan. Meski Jou bilang ia tak apa- apa tapi adiknya selalu saja bersikap sok melindungi kakak satu- satunya itu.'ck.. kenapa sih? Padahal sudah minum obat..' Jou semakin tak konsentrasi belajar. Ryou yang duduk di seberang Jou menangkap wajah Jou yang kesakitan, ia semakin curiga.

Akhirnya acara belajar bersama mereka harus selesai, mengingat waktu semakin malam dan udara akan semakin dingin. Ryou yang curiga terus mengamati Jou. barulah saat berada di depan rumah yugi, kecurigaan Ryou terbukti. Jou meremas rambutnya, meski mencoba di sembunyikan dengan pura- pura mengusap rambut tapi semuanya dapat melihat itu. Tiba- tiba cairan merah pekat-yang hampir berwarna hitam meluncur dari lubang hidung Jou.

"Jou! hidungmu!" Anzu langsung mengeluarkan tissue dan mengelap darah di hidung Jou.

"Ah, maaf.. aku bisa sendiri" Jou memaksa berjalan pulang, tapi Honda langsung menggeret Jou masuk ke rumah Yugi dan mendudukannya di kursi.

"Kau itu kenapa,hah? Tak bisakah kau jujur pada kami? Kami temanmu,Jou... cerita saja kalau ada apa- apa.." bentak Honda melihat temannya itu ternyata menyembunyikan penyakit seperti ini. Di cekalnya kerah baju Jou.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Jou?" Ryou membantu Jou mengelap darahnya. Yugi yang paling khawatir langsung berteriak memanggil kakeknya.

Jou yang serasa di interogasi seperti ini tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan perlahan tubuhnya semakin berat, untung saja Honda menangkap Jou sebelum Jou membentur lantai. Dia pingsan.

"Yugi, panggil ambulans!"

-to be continue-

Wuaaaaaaaaaaaah~ udah ga kuat nulisnya! Tangan saya pegal~!

Uh, nulis nih fic tengah malem padahal besoknya sekolah.. T.T (ga nanya! *lempared sendal*)

Hiyahahahaha.. saya tahu ceritanya aneh, tapi ternyata masih ngotot di post juga.. *ketawa ampe njedak*

Nah.. bagi yang sudah baca silakan review~ kritik dan saran sangat saya terima..

Akhir kata (pidato apa ya? T.T ) saya mau ngucapin terima kasih juga pada siapa aja yang sudah baca fic gaje macem ni.. *bows*

Sampai jumpa di chap 2~ XD


End file.
